The baby
by SecretiveWhisper
Summary: Danielle is Danny and Sam's daughter! "This all your fault, Danny! ALL YOUR FAULT!" she yelled at her husband, Daniel 'Danny' Fenton/Phantom. The man winced at her tone while his supporting male best friend laughed. Sam was in the most painful thing anyone could go through, She was in laber. Start of my new fanfic series, DP: Next Generation!
1. Chapter 1

**One-shot story with a few chapters!**

**I'm trying to write 50 stories this summer! So far 31!**

* * *

"AHHHH!" yelled a 28-year-old Samantha 'Sam' Manson-Fenton. "This all your fault, Danny! ALL YOUR FAULT!" she yelled at her husband, Daniel 'Danny' Fenton/Phantom. The man winced at her tone while his supporting male best friend laughed.

Sam was in the most painful thing anyone could go through,

She was in laber. This wasn't Sam's first time though, she had a son named Max at home, he was being babysat at home by he's uncle Dash (Jazz's husband) and Aunt Magan (Tucker's wife.)

"Sam," Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton-Baxter said, trying to calm her sister-in-law down. "You've gotta calm down," Sam looked and her and glared deadly daggers.

"How do you expect me to calm down?! I'M IN FUCKING LABER! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!"

18-year-old Danielle 'Elle' Fenton/Phantom sat next to her mother, holding her hand. Sam squeezed her hand tightly, Elle winced but didn't pull her hand out of her mother's grasp. Her mother needed her now and she wasn't going to leave her suffer in pain.

Danny was driving the car that was taking everyone's favorite group to the hospital. Tucker sat next to him in the front seat, and in the back in the car was Sam in the middle, Jazz on her right and Elle on her left.

"Danny would you hurry up!" Jazz yelled at her little brother, Danny just scowled and looked in the mirror that showed you the back of the car.

"What do you think I'm doing, Jazz?!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"You asked!"

"Well -" Jazz started but got interrupted by Sam, who's bangs got stuck to her forehead because of her sweat.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! BOTH OF YOU!"

Tucker winced at Sam's tone, who wouldn't? Sam was scary everyday, but in laber. She was frightening. Elle cleared her throat. "Uncle Tucker, are we there yet?" she asked.

Sam groaned. "Please, don't. start." she said with venom towards her daughter. Elle blinked in shock, Sam never talked with so much venom towards Elle before.

A honk from behind the Fenton's car went through the air, one time, then another and then another...

Tucker opened the window on his side and stuck his head out. "YO MOTHERFUCKER! YOUR HORN WORKS!" he yelled, the man who was driving the car behind them growled and made his car go faster. Tucker's eyes widened. "Danny, drive faster!"

"What did you do?!" Jazz yelled in panic, as she looked out the window behind them. "DANNY! DRIVE FASTER!"

"DAD! FASTER!"

"YOU BETTER DRIVE FASTER OR ELSE I'LL KICK YOUR GHOST ASS!"

THAT comment made Danny drive faster, the car made a steep turn. Sam moaned in pain and put a hand on her stomach. "DANNY!" she yelled.

"Sorry, Sammy!"

"Don't you 'Sammy' me! JUST DRIVE!"

Tucker sighed and banged his head ageist the glove-holder. "How about we listen to some music? Musics good right?" he suggested, Jazz smiled agreeing, so did Elle. Tucker turned the radio on but he didn't have the best luck.

"_Singin' radio head at the top of our lungs!" _the singer yelled.

Elle's baby blue eyes widened. "Can I change my vote?" she asked desperately when Sam squeezed her hand tighter. A crack can from her hand, Elle bit her bottom lip but still didn't let go of her mother's hand.

_ with the boom-box blaren' as we're falling in! Got a bottle of what ever but it's getting up drunk! Singin HERE'S TO NEVER GROWING UP!" _The singer yelled through the speakers, Sam groaned. Jazz, Elle, and Danny all got the same looks.

"TUCKER TURN IT OFF!" Everyone but Tucker yelled loudly, the African-American winced and quickly turned it off.

Jazz looked at Sam. "How ya' feeling?" she asked.

"Did you just ask me how am I doing?! You know for a student from Yale, YOUR NOT THAT BRIGHT! Maybe Dash rubbed off on you!" Sam yelled.

The car stopped, Danny sighed happily. "We're here!" he said taking off his seatbelt and unlocking the back doors. Jazz threw her door opened and grabbed Sam's suitcase from the trunk.

"Tucker!" Danny yelled when he saw his friend come out of the car. "Call the doctors!" he said, Tucker's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!"

"Tucker! Please! AHHHHHH!" Sam yelled in pain, Tucker dashed into the hospital. Danny opened the door for Elle, after his daughter got out he carefully grabbed Sam and carried her bridal style.

Jazz ran towards the hospital doors and opened them for the others. Elle dashed in carrying Sam's baby supplies soon after Danny and Sam appeared. Jazz walked to catch up to the couple.

When they all appeared in the lobby, Tucker had already brought the paramedics there. He pointed when he saw Danny caring Sam. "That's them!"

Danny quickly put Sam on the stretcher. And because the Phantom crew had the best luck, Paulina was sitting in a seat in the lobby glaring at the goth.

"Why is she going in already? She just go here!" she yelled, Sam glared.

"Oh, YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?!" Sam said as the nurse strapped her in, Paulina nodded. "I'M IN LABER YOU B-" Sam said as she was dragged away.

Danny, Tucker, Jazz and Elle sat down in the available chairs.

"That," Danny started. "Was scary." he said, Elle nodded.

"Your telling me, I think Mom broke my fingers!"

Jazz got a concern look. "Maybe you should get your hand checked out, Elle." she said, Elle shook her head.

"Nah."

"Come on,"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No!"

"DANIELLE COME ON!" Jazz yelled as she dragged Elle away towards the woman at the front desk. Tucker laughed and nudged Danny.

"So, Dan." Tucker started, Danny let people call him 'Dan' since he was 28 which was last year. "What gender do you think the baby will be?" he asked, Sam didn't want to know the baby's gender. She said 'I don't won't my baby to be labeled by their gender!' and they left it at that.

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his raven hair. "I have no idea." he said. Tucker smiled.

"You never know..." Tucker said, just then the doctor appeared.

The doctor was a 34-year-old women with blond hair in a bun, she had dark brown eyes. "Mr. Fenton," she started. "We need you to be there with your wife." she said, Danny nodded and got up.

Tucker scoffed. "Sure, leave me alone!"

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEWS!**

**Lily Fenton Phantom - Thank you!**

**SamMansonRepilica - Glad you like!**

**AJ - Glad you liked it! Oh and the email address you sent me I couldn't see it :/ **

* * *

Chapter 2

the baby

"Mrs. Fenton," Dr. Parker aka the female blond doctor, said to Sam. "You need to push."

Sam was wearing white hospital scrubs, her raven black hair pulled back in a ponytail, and she was holding Danny's hand with a death grip.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!" Sam yelled while squeezing Danny's hand tighter, the man winced.

Dr. Parker sighed. "You have to, we can almost see the baby. Just push!"

Sam did as she was told, a baby crying filled the air. Sam sighed weakly and relaxed her muscles.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. You have a heathy baby girl!" Dr. Parker said smiling and handing a pink with a baby girl inside. For once Sam didn't hesitate touching something pink.

Danny smiled warmly at Sam and the baby. He turned to the doctor. "Dr. Parker," Danny started, said Doctor turned towards him. "Can you get Tucker Foley, Jasmine Baxter and Elle Fenton? Please?" he asked.

The doctor smiled. "Sure, Mr. Fenton. Give me a moment," she said as she walked out of the room, leaving the parents alone.

"Aw, Danny," Sam started. "Isn't she cute!" she gushed, looking at her daughter.

"Yeah, just like her mother."

"Shut up, Phantom."

"Jeez, Okay."

* * *

with Tucker, Jazz and Elle

The Doctor walked into the waiting room looking around. "Tucker Foley, Jasmine Baxter, Elle Fenton?" she called out.

Jazz looked at Tucker then Elle seeing that neither of them were going to stand up, she got up and walked towards the doctor.

"I'm Jasmine Baxter. Is something wrong?" Jazz asked potently.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, Mrs. Baxter. Your brother and sister-in-law, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. just had their baby."

when the doctor said that Elle ran out of her seat and stood at Jazz's side. Dr. Parker laughed.

"As I was going to say, Mr. Fenton asked for me to bring all of you to them," Dr. Parker said, Jazz smiled.

"Alright," she said to the doctor, "TUCKER! THEIR GIVING AWAY PDAS AT THE ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET!" Jazz yelled at the snoring figure of Tucker Foley. He quickly stood up.

"WHAT! WHERE?!" he yelled, everyone in the room started laughing at Tucker.

Elle snorted. "Just missed em'. But since your up, let's go visit my parents." Elle said as she and Jazz followed the doctor. Tucker ran to catch up to them.

"Hey, Tucker," Jazz started, said person looked at her. "Why did you say those...um...colorful words to the guy driving behind us?" she asked.

"He needed to know that he's horn worked."

"But why did you use _those _words?"

"He deserved it. I regret nothing at all."

* * *

With Danny and Sam

A knock filled the air.

"Anyone giving birth? Or making out?" a male voice asked.

"Tucker! Cut it out!" came a women's voice.

Tucker walked into the room followed by Jazz and Elle. Elle had a baby blue cast on her fingers, Sam looked at her oldest daughter up and down. "Why does Elle have a cast?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, Heh. Cute story, Love. Well...now it's cute..." he trailed off, Sam glared at him. "I'll tell you later," Danny said, Sam accepted that answer for now.

"Guys, look the baby is opening her eyes!" Jazz said pointing towards the baby.

"Pointing is rude ya know." Tucker pointed it out.

"insert Tucker's smart-ass look here," Sam said teasingly.

The baby's eyes were baby blue with a hint of lilac, she had black hair more like Sam's than Danny's.

Elle looked the baby in streight in the eyes. "She's so pretty, Mom!" she said truthfully.

"Now, what should we name her?"

"Umm...Maria?"

"That could be her middle name," Sam started, Danny nodded approvingly. "What about her first name?"

"Tuckera?" Tucker guessed.

"No, Tucker." everyone said at once, Tucker scowled.

"Well, Your all going to miss out on a beast name!" Tucker said while crossing his arms, Danny rolled his blue eyes.

"What about Christina?" Elle asked looking at the baby. "The baby and I both like the name." Danny and Sam exchanged looks.

Sam looked at her newest Daughter. "Christina Maria Fenton..." she trailed off looking at the baby, the baby's eyes flashed purple. "Oh, aka Chris Phantom." Sam said laughing.

Elle's eyes lit up. "I can teach my little sister!" she said beaming.

Danny held his hands up. "Whoa, whoa. Elle, calm down she was just born!" he said laughing, Elle pouted.

* * *

**This is the end of this one-shot! I NEED TO WORK MORE! **

**Review!**


End file.
